Bella and Edwards visit
by belwardgl
Summary: All the stuff you missed in Eclipse while Bella and Edward visited Renee. Told from Renee's and Bella's points of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Visiting Renee**

 **I got this idea from** **24vampiregirl** **and I thought it was cool and I wanted to add my idea of Renee to the story I just loved this concept. Renee's point of view.**

As I walked into the airport I saw them holding hands walking out from the baggage claim. He was gazing at my daughter with such passion and protectiveness that I started to get worried about taking her from him to hang out. When they finally reached our minivan I had already thought about how close they were. _You're overreacting Renee, they are only eighteen._ Edward whispered something into Bella's ear and then they both giggled. She seemed so happy.

"Oh Bella," I gushed. "I missed you so much." I pulled her into a bear hug. She grabbed me like this was the last time we would see each other. Bella was sweating bullets after I had let the hug go. She looked pained. Edward carried her suitcase to the white minivan Phil had rented after our car broke down. He lifted the medium sized suitcase like it weighed two pounds instead of twenty. He then lifted his slightly larger case into the trunk. Phil preceded to close the trunk door. I got into the passenger's seat as I noticed Edward helping Bella into the car. He treated her as if he needed to do everything to protect her. He then slid into the seat next to her. They caught me looking at them and she moved to the right about six inches.

While we drove she kept glancing at Edward as if she needed to be right next to him. Every couple of seconds he would sneak a look at Bella too, as if to make sure she was we drove I kept pointing out at pretty sights. I had everything planned out. I knew that it was useless with the intensity of their relationship, that she would move down here to Florida. After about an hour of me pointing at light houses and aquariums we reached the house. She glanced at the beach. It was overcast today and the waves looked a little rough. I got out of the car and attempted to lift Bella's suitcase out. Holy cow it was heavy. Edward came around and picked it up easily and then continued to pick his up as well. " Bella, I always thought that you were a light packer, what do you have in there a bunch of bricks." I teased.

She sighed and glanced at Edward as if he knew the answer. "Alice must have repacked for you when you put your bags into my car last night. I was out with Emmett and Jasper, sorry Bella." he sounded really sorry. I mean how bad could it be. i vaguely remembered Alice from when Bella had been in the hospital in Phoenix. I sort of remembered Emmett and Jasper too but i was not so sure. I guided them to the front door and opened it with Phil's keys. I led them into the family room and then kitchen while Phil brought the suitcases up stairs. I guided them through the ground floor and then guided them up the stairs. I showed them the bathroom they would share and the guest room for Edward. Afterward I showed Bella her room, she seemed upset to leave Edward and he had the same look in his eyes. I now understood what Charlie had meant by them being glued at the hip. They were practically were so protective of each other. Like if one left they both would break. Bella had broken when Edward had left.

Bella's bed was backed up against the left wall and her desk sat in the right corner. I had left some of her toiletries in the bathroom inside boxes. She sat on her bed. She looked at it as if it was not her bed anymore. This made me worried. She did have a queen in Forks, but a full was still a reasonable size. Maybe it was because of Edward… _No Bella Is responsible enough to know better._ I scolded myself. I began to see why Edward felt so bad for letting Alice pack. The first item I pulled out was a skimpy strapless baby pink bikini top. Then a crop top with multiple cut outs. She groaned.

Edward knocked on the door. He was so polite. Bella answered for him to come in. I frowned. He walked so quietly it was like he was not ever there. He glanced at her worrying. "How bad?" He questioned. She lifted a dark blue bikini with triangular cut outs around the bottom. He chuckled. "I always did like blue on you Bella." She laughed at their private joke. Everything was so private with those two. She had never kept something from me until now and

it was worrying. I left the two of them giggling at their little joke.

Phil walked in. " Renee, wake up we have dinner with the Mason's tonight." I sat up in alarm. It was almost six. I had been asleep for an hour. I quickly changed and applied my makeup. I clunked down the stairs in my gold stilettos. Edward and Bella sat on the couch. He was holding her in his arms as she leaned against him.

 **** **"** **Bella, I have to go to dinner with the Mason's tonight. I will be back by midnight." I called as I headed for the door. The two of them started cracking up at some joke. I assumed from the movie. I walked out the door with Phil behind me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Bella's POV**

"What about the beach? I would like to see some of those bikinis Alice packed, be put to good use." He joked. I giggled. I rested my head on his shoulder. The coolness of his body providing sweet release from the heat. I sat there looking at his hand tracing his palm with my pointer finger.

"After the movie Edward, I just want to sit here with you for a little while." I moaned . He nodded once and then went back to playing with a strand of my hair. I turned my head to look at him. He was so handsome. So perfect. He looked into my eyes and then pulled me into his lap. He placed his hands on either side of my head slowly kissing my forehead and then nose and then finally my lips. His cool breath offering sweet release. He pulled back smiling. He then moved his legs into a more comfortable position.

When the movie was over I had no idea what we had even watched. He lifted me of his lap - Placing his hands on my waist- and set me on the floor. He then continued to get up. "Beach." He said. "Can't stop thinking about seeing you in that pink swimsuit. Or do you want to wear the blue one?" He looked serious. He grabbed my hand and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his stomach as he carried me up the stairs. I jumped down and walked into my room. I picked the dark blue swimsuit. I knew he loved that color on me. I changed quickly. I walked outside the door and he was standing there. I was wearing the blue suit with a light beach dress on top. He frowned.

"It's a surprise. You don't get to the see the suit until we reach the sand." I told him. His eyes lit up. The topaz eyes only glowed like that when he had an idea. He picked me up again; this time bridal style and walked into my room. He opened the window and before I knew what was happening, he had jumped down from my bedroom, onto the grass in the back. He then took off running. Within a matter of seconds we were in a private part of the beach. No one was there. He grinned, proud of himself.

I walked to the water holding his hand. I slowly took off my sun dress revealing me in the blue bikini. His eyes widened and I grinned. He curled his hand around my waist. We walked into the warm water. We walked about to the area where it was five feet and then he pulled me under. I opened my eyes. I started to go up for air but he just pressed his lips to mine and blew air into my lungs. That did not help me breath. I went up anyway and he looked disgruntled. "You can't expect me to be able to breath when you kiss me do you?" He laughed.

Edward wrapped me in an ice cold but comforting hug. I heard some laughs from behind me. More like giggles really. I sounded a lot like Jessica when she saw a boy she liked. Then I understood. I stared up at Edward. He was frowning. Then he looked down at me and smiled. I must have looked pouty. He pulled me to his chest tighter. His cool, hard body pressed against my warm, fragile one. He kissed my hair. His freezing lips pressed on to my brown locks. "They have as much of an effect on me as the waitress at our restaurant. And we were not even together back then. You have nothing to worry about, Bella love." He whispered into my ear, his cool breath tickling. I knew that it was true but I could not help but be a little jealous.

I turned around and saw the girls gawking at him. Their bikinis even more revealing than mine. I closed my eyes and rested my head against Edwards marble chest. He bent over me and kissed my nose. It was meant to reassure me. I held his hand before I went underwater. I didn't let go of him, knowing if one of us let go I was going to be pulled under by the current. I came up after about twenty seconds.

Finally able to breath I broke the surface of the water. a breeze pushed some of my wet hair into my face. I laughed. Edward was already up. He was still holding my hand. He stroked my face pushing the hair from my eyes. At that moment I forgot all about the stupid girls. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and then let go of my hand wrapping the other, holding me close. I slung my hands over his neck before he pulled me up - so he did not have to lean down - to kiss me slowly. I smiled under the pressure of his icy lips. We kissed for a few minutes stopping every few second for me to catch my breath. I loved him more than anything. And as we kissed, I realized he loved me that way too.

After about an hour and a half of kissing and swimming I was tired. I rested my head against his neck. He lifted me out of the water, cradling my body. I wrapped my arm over his shoulders as he picked up my sundress. The girls had left so we were alone so he sped of towards the house.

Once we got back he set me on the ground. in my bedroom. He walked over to the window and closed it silently. He held up my sundress. I laughed. He walked out. I undressed quickly - not wanting to miss a minute with Edward - and turned on the shower. The cool water felt nice against the blistering heat. Once I was finished I covered myself with a towel. I patted myself dry. I reached into my bag of night clothes that Alice had packed for me, and pulled out a pair of silk pajama shorts and a cotton tank top. It had a built in bra. I blushed. I swiftly got dressed, tripping over myself a few times. I walked down the stairs. Edward sat on the couch watching the TV. He turned and smiled at me.

"You are going to be a bit cold love." He chuckled darkly. I blushed. I walked down the stairs.

"I think the heat will even it out." I commented nonchalantly. I walked over to him and sat on the couch. I thought about how Renee had been studying us. She was so perceptive when you needed her to be clueless. He saw the thoughtfulness on my face. He lifted me up and sat me on his lap. He was right it was a little cold. It was about the temperature I was used to though. I was also right. The heat did even out the coolness of his skin so that instead of it being freezing it was refreshing.

"What are you thinking love?" He asked. I looked up at him. He always asked me that. I saw his honey eyes stare at me as he waited for the answer. I did not know how to explain it.

He looked impatient. "Hold on I'm thinking about how to say what I am thinking about. Well now I am thinking about that but I will tell you what I was thinking about before you asked me." He looked amused at me, laughing at my jumble of words. "I was thinking about how Renee has been studying us and wondering what she was thinking. It must be very interesting."

He nodded. "She thought Charlie was exaggerating when he told her that we hate to be apart for even a second. He does not even know that I am with you half the time and she still sees right through us." He shook his head. I had warned him that she was perceptive. **I glanced at him. She did not even know half of how involved we were. He smiled at me. His topaz eyes looking at me jokingly.**

 **** **We were intense. We would do anything to be together and to protect each other. I knew Renee could tell there was a secret. "She knows that I am keeping something from her. We need to look less intense." He nodded. I fell asleep in his cool embrace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renee PoV**

 **sorry this chapter is so long i just had a lot of ideas**

I climbed up the stairs quietly. Mt steps were not nearly as quiet as Edward's but they were not too noisy. They sat on the couch. She was leaning against him glancing at him when she thought I didn't see. Her head against his chest and his arms around her protectively. He was gazing upon her with such love that it made me worried. He looked like a ring on my daughter's finger was not to far off. He chuckled. It must have been the movie. He looked even more in love with her now than when I had seen him in Phoenix about a year ago. They must have grown closer because of their separation.

They were watching Romeo and Juliet. Bella looked up at me drowsy. She rested her head back onto Edward's chest. I walked up to my room to change into some pjs. When I came back down Bella looked fast asleep. Edward humming a lullaby. Maybe I should ask him to take her upstairs, I thought. He rose cradling Bella carefully. He started climbing the stairs easily like he was carrying a few pounds instead of an entire person. He set her into her bed leaving her over the covers due to the heat. He walked out and glanced back at her like he wanted to stay but knew it was wrong. Maybe he had stayed with her before. Stop it Renee. I scolded myself. Bella is a responsible adult and very mature for her age. Edward walked out quickly, his head down as if he had heard what I had been went to his room and shut the door swiftly.

I walked into my room and fell asleep next to Phil replaying the lullaby Edward had hummed to Bella. I dreamed of a wedding. The idea had most likely from me seeing Edward and Bella. There were dozens of benches and a small pixie like girl dropping roses everywhere. I recognized her as Alice; Edward's sister. I drifted of into a deep sleep.

I woke up at ten am. Oh my. I quickly got changed and ran down the stairs accidentally bumping into Bella. She started to fall but was caught by Edward. His eyes looked so frightened. It was as if her breaking a nail was the end of the world for him. He looked at her for a few seconds making sure she was okay. "Bella! Oh my, I am so sorry I didn't know you were up!" I fretted. She looked at me and laughed. "Gosh mom. Me tripping is not the end of this world as we know it."She joked. Phil and I chuckled but Edward didn't look so sure. When he saw my worried expression he grinned.

"So Bella, what do you want to do today? We could go to the movies or the lighthouse or we could stay home." I on badgered. She looked at Edward. "Oh, Edward, how rude of me. Would you like to come?" I asked. Part of me wanted him to come so I could learn about the bot my daughter was so infatuated with. He smiled.

"No thank you Renee. I have a paper due on Monday, but have fun." I looked at Bella. "I could see a movie. I have not been able to get out of the house much of late." She was right. She had been grounded for months for disappearing to LA for three days and riding a motorcycle. She smiled. Edward had been in trouble because he was told by his sister that Bella had committed suicide. Apparently he had felt so bad that he had tried to kill himself. I had heard this and freaked out and then she told me that he had been on painkillers because he had broken his hand and it had mixed with another medication and had caused him to hallucinate. Poor boy.

I was pretty sure that meant he felt so bad he got himself drunk and attempted suicide.

Bella got herself dressed into a pair of really short shorts and a blue cotton blouse and some mint green Vans. From what I had seen while helping her unpack, these were one of the more covering outfits. When I heard her uneven footsteps on the laminate as she descended the stairs I looked up. Edward had been tense until he had seen her come down. It was disconcerting. I grabbed the keys to the van and headed out the door but not before seeing Bella kiss Edward's cheek in what looked like a reassuring way. She whispered something into his ear and I heard his musical laugh. His voice was so adoring and passionate as he told her to go. He almost looked pained as I closed the door.

We drove in silence for a few minutes. After a while I felt the need to make conversation. "So Bella, I have met Alice and Carlisle, but what is the rest of Edward's family like?" "They are so welcoming and friendly. Emmett is like a brother to me and he even teases me sometimes even though Edward tells him not to. Esme is very sweet and Jasper is usually kind to me. Rose can be a bit of a drama queen but I still like her okay." The way she said Rosalie's name had an edge to it that implied more that Rose did not like her. I frowned. How could anyone not like my daughter.

I turned into the parking lot. The van barely fit into the space between a Mazda and a Ford Focus. We walked into the Jacksonville movie theater. There was only a few movies on the screen. The Notebook, an Interview with a Vampire, and Dumb and Dumber. She stifled a laugh after she chose to watch the rerun of Interview with a Vampire. It must have been some private joke from school or something. We got snacks and also laughed when I got some Bloody bites. They always stocked in the theme of the movies they were playing so I did not get why it was so funny.

After the movie we walked out. She looked like she would sprint to the the car. We got in and I drove home. We talked more about Edwards family, how she liked school and what colleges she had applied for. She had apparently been forced by Edward to apply to Dartmouth.

 **** **When we got home she practically ran for the house. She walked into the living room and sat right next to Edward. He set down his laptop and held her like he needed to make sure that she was actually there. "So what did you watch?" He asked Bella as I climbed upstairs. He burst into laughter when I came down. She had told him that we had watched an Interview with a Vampire and that I had gotten bloody bites. He saw my puzzled face. "Emmett once bursted into my room with that movie in his hand and vampire candy. He scared the wits out of Bella who was right by my bookcase and she knocked over an entire bookshelf." He replied. I saw Bella blush. Maybe she hadn't been by the bookcase. Stop it Renee, you got to stop reading those mysteries and dramas.**


End file.
